A Miraculous Revelation
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: When Adrien hears Tikki's voice from Marinette's bag, it leads to some interesting events. (ADRIENTTE)


Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat at the chair of her desk with the eraser of her pencil resting on her lips. A sketchbook full of designs lay in front of her open to a blank new page. At the moment, only her and Alya were in class, and Alya was going on about Ladybug and Chat Noir's newest akuma fight. Marinette tuned out because she already knew how it went, seemings she fought the fight with the help of her partner. Suddenly Alya spoke up.

"Oh Marinette, I really have to pee. I drank a crap ton of water last night to calm myself down after I found out some... interesting information about Chat Noir and Ladybug, and now it's hitting me like a truck!" Alya ran out leaving Marinette alone in the classroom. Suddenly, a design came to her. She sketched out black leggings with ripped blue jeans over them, with a black velvet tank top and a black long sleeve cardigan over it. The tank top showed your belly and she added black vans to the ensemble. She decided to add a black headband with black cat ears as an accessory. Suddenly, she heard someone slide into the seat next to her.

"Hey Marinette." The breath caught in her throat. _Adrien._ Beautiful, magnificent Adrien Agreste. Well, he wasn't just beautiful. He had the kindest heart and always considered other people's feelings. Marinette mainly fell for the look in his eyes that he had when he looked at her when he handed her that umbrella during the rainstorm. The way he looked at her made her feel like there was something that she could love about herself, that there was something that made Marinette special, aside from the fact that she was Ladybug. His laugh filled her with happiness and hope, and made her feel that even the smallest gesture from her would matter to him. Marinette could go on and on about why she liked Adrien, but she decided not to, since he was sitting right next to her.

"H-Hi A-Adrien." He looked down at my sketchbook, then back at me.

"May I?" Marinette smiled and nodded. Adrien took the sketchbook and brightly smiled at her design.

"What inspired you to come up with this?" Marinette giggled.

"Chat Noir actually. The ripped jeans represents his edgyness, the black represents his color, and the Cat ears, well, that is obvious." Adrien giggled.

"You should show these to him, he might really like it." Marinette shook her head.

"No, his ego does not need to be fed anymore." Adrien suddenly looked sad.

"You think Chat Noir has a big ego." Marinette panicked.

"N-No! I mean, only when it comes to Ladybug! I mean, it can be a good thing! Uh.. Uh.." Adrien laughed and looked at her.

"Marinette, I was joking. Everyone knows Chat Noir has a big ego." Marinette smiled and nodded. Adrien suddenly spent time staring into her eyes. Marinette was confused, not to be mistaken that she didn't like it, because she totally did.

"A-Adrien, w-what are you doing?" Adrien smiled and stared at her.

"Your eyes, they seem really familiar to me." Marinette laughed.

"Really? Who do they remind you of." His reply shocked her.

"Ladybug." Marinette stumbled to find words until Tikki whispered from her bag, not knowing Adrien was there because she had just woken up from a nap.

"Marinette, I'm hungry, can you get me some cookies?" Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened. Adrien spoke first.

"What was that?" Marinette awkwardly laughed as Marinette slowly backed away from the ever nearing Adrien.

"What was what?" Marinette was against the wall and Adrien rested his hands on either side of her head on the wall and stood in front of her.

"That was the voice of a kwami." Marinette was about to reply until she stopped and spoke.

"How do you know what they are called?" Adrien had a blush forming on his face.

"I-I uh..." Marinette smirked and tried to run away until Adrien grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh no, I have been trying to find you for the longest time, I am not letting you go now." Marinette looked at him and felt dumb for not realizing that he was Chat Noir. Marinette smiled and thought on a certain kiss, realizing that she could distract him. Until she remembered this was Adrien. But if she kissed him before, she can do it again! Marinette nodded and kissed Adrien suddenly. Adrien's eyes widened, but he kissed her back shyly. However, then, Chat Noir took over. His arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss. Marinette, having kissed him before, grabbed his collar, puling him closer Marinette pulled away sooner then Adrien would have liked, and then ran off to find Alya. Adrien smiled until the full extent of what just happened hit him.

"OH MY GOD I JUST KISSED LADYBUG!" He went back to his seat and was smiling giddily for the rest of the day.


End file.
